


hair brush [prince lotor]

by potatingpotato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I have a lot of feelings about Lotor's hair, I just wanna brush his hair okay, Lotor (Voltron) - Freeform, Lotor x Reader - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and smooth, headcanon that Lotor is actually really awkward around someone he genuinely likes romantically, it looks so soft, listen, prince lotor - Freeform, so sorry if it's OOC????, this is my first fic for this fandom, turns kind of suggestive at the end ;), up to you how you'll interpret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: Who were you to say no to this charming prince (no matter how odd the request)?





	hair brush [prince lotor]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly to express my love for Lotor and his luscious locks of hair. Also I'm sorry if it's OOC? It's my first time writing for him so I'm still new to his characterization.

You know it’s rude, but whenever Lotor’s around...you just can’t help but _stare_.

It’s probably the way he holds himself, you reason, with his head held high and his shoulders pushed back —looking every bit like the royalty he is. Or maybe it’s the way he moves: full of grace, every action done with purpose and a delicateness you just can’t explain. Or maybe it’s his hair, swishing as it follows his every move—

“(Name)?” that baritone voice of his startles you out of your daydreaming. 

Your expression must’ve been particularly comical because when your eyes focus on him, his expression is both bemused and mildly amused. 

You blink a few times, your brain trying to form a coherent response. Or at the very least not look like a fool in front of this _literal prince_. “Yea-yes?”

His amusement grows, and you try not to die of embarrassment. “Are you alright? You look like you’ve been deep in thought for quite some time now.”

“Oh! Uh, yes, I’m fine. No need to worry about me.” You awkwardly laugh. “Um, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing, Lo—Prince Lotor?”

He smiles almost wryly at the correction you just made. “Just Lotor is fine, my dear. No need for formalities,” he says lightly with a wave of his hand.

“A-Are you sure?” You fidget a little, almost embarrassed by the attention he’s giving you. “Isn’t that going against some rule?”

You’re not really used to him acting so casually with you. I mean, he _is_ a _prince_ after all; also, it took you some time before you became comfortable enough to stop being so formal around Allura, and you’re sure it would be the same with him—if not worse, considering that ~~you have a crush~~ you admire him a little ( _okay_ , maybe a lot). 

His chuckle causes warmth to bloom in your chest. “Nonsense, darling.” He smirks playfully, causing your heartbeat to stutter. “And if there was...well, I _am_ in charge now, aren’t I?” He winks, and you think you might have just gone straight to heaven. 

_Okay!_ you think. _I think I’ve filled my daily embarrassment quota, so I’m just gonna go—_

You awkwardly wave goodbye and make a move to leave, but his sudden outburst of, “Wait!” makes you freeze in your tracks. 

“What is it, Lotor?” 

You couldn’t believe it; could Lotor be _embarrassed_ for once? It wasn’t obvious, but since embarrassed is your default mode, you’ve become familiar with the body language of someone who’s embarrassed, no matter how well they hide it.

He clears his throat before speaking again. “l was wondering if you could help me with something, (Name).”

Your curiosity peaks at his unusual behavior. _Is he also blushing?_ you wonder. “Of course! What is it that you need help with?”

He definitely _was_ blushing, the slight flush painting him a dark magenta. “Can you...help me brush my hair?” he asks, eyes not quite meeting yours. It was terribly out of character, which was fascinating to you. So even the great Prince Lotor wasn’t immuned to embarrassment as you’ve previously thought. 

You smile at him. “Sure.” You take the hairbrush from his lap and sit behind him.

As you start brushing down his long, fine hair, you encounter some tangles along the way. You take your time untangling them, making sure that you don’t tug on them too harshly so it doesn’t hurt him. 

You noticed that Lotor was a bit tense when you started, but now that you’ve been brushing for a while he’s melted into you contentedly. Meanwhile, the intimacy of the situation isn’t lost on you. What would the others think if they saw the two of you—?

“Hey, (Name)—whoa, what?”

As if on cue, the Paladins walk in. You wince slightly before turning to face them. “Heeey, guys. When did you get here?” 

Lance has a slack-jawed look of shock on his face and his voice has gone a higher pitch. “Forget about that! What’s going on here?!” He gestured to you and Lotor. “Since when are you all cuddly-wuddly huh?!”

You laughed nervously. “Relax, Lance. He just asked me to brush his hair.” You lift up the hairbrush as proof. “We’re not cuddling.”

“If you’re not cuddling, then why is he sleeping with his head resting on your chest?” Hunk points out. Pidge is 

You look down to see that Hunk was right; Lotor had fallen asleep, and he’s using your chest as a pillow. You blush and sweat a little. You couldn’t even talk to him properly until this morning, and now he was sleeping peacefully in your arms with all of your friends watching. 

You try to say something in your defense, but the words die in your mouth as the reality of your situation sinks in. You’re now fully aware of his head on your chest—and is he nuzzling his head further? Is he _purring?_

_Wait a minute, is he awake?!_

Your train of thought is interrupted by the sounds of the loud protests of Lance, Hunk, and Pidge being herded out by Allura and Shiro, both giving you apologetic looks. 

Once you were left alone, you turn your attention back to the sleeping beauty on top of you. 

“Lotor,” you whine, pouting. “I know you’re awake.”

He opens one eye. “Hmm?”

You let out a huff of annoyance, shyness totally forgotten. “Don’t pretend that you just woke up. I know you were awake this whole time.” 

He raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

You glare at him. “That was so embarrassing, Lotor!” You pout. “They would never let me live this down!” You cover your face and groan. “Oh I could just imagine all the teasing they’re gonna do.”

“For what it’s worth, I am deeply sorry,” Lotor says in a sincere tone. 

You peek between your fingers to look at his face only to find that his words don’t match his expression. 

A few moments pass with you just pouting and glaring at him while he just simpered up at you. 

“Hey, can you get up now? You’re gonna get your hair all tangled up again.”

“Hmm, how about no.”

“Lotor,” you say in a warning tone. 

“I’m quite comfortable where I am, thank you very much.” To prove his point, he burrowed the back of his head further into your chest. “Very soft and supple.”

_“Lotor!”_

Well, you certainly got closer after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you finished it! Hope you enjoyed reading this :D please give a kudos if you do! A comment would be nice too ;)


End file.
